


Reel Of Desires

by Bisexualbuggy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Serpents come to riverdale high, am i the only one who really shiped valarchie, anywho, betty the good girl, enjoy i guess, i should probably captalize this stuff but whatever, i think i did it wrong but i dont care, jughead the bad boy, just sayin, kevin deserves better, like dude they were cute, magic mirror that i saw in a story prompt, um back to the fic, writers did him dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualbuggy/pseuds/Bisexualbuggy
Summary: Two new additions to Northside High are announced Monday morning. A new magic mirror and a whole school worth of new students. Betty Cooper, the resident good girl, meets Jughead Jones, the resident Bad Boy.





	1. New Additions

“Northside High students. I am excited to announce we have a new addition to the common room. A mirror, that will show you your greatest desires. Some you may not even know. It will be in a secluded area, where students can go in, one at a time, to see their reflection. Along with this, I must announce that Southside High has closed. The Southside students will join us in our classes, and our school will now be Riverdale High. I hope that there will be no quote unquote, turf wars, and that we will treat these students with respect. They will arrive tomorrow, and my welcoming committee has already planned their arrival. Thank you, and have good day students.”

 

Weatherbee’s voice cut off along with the static-y sound of the com. At the beginning of the announcement everyone was curious, ready to try this new mirror. Now everyone was confused and slightly angry with the new students that were to arrive. Betty Cooper, head of the planning committee had already known, was the first to know, and she was excited. Even as her parents bashed the southside kids in the local newspaper, she had always known they were wrong. At the drive-in she had met a few them. In Pop’s even. They had always seemed cool, nothing like how her parents depicted them.

 

Even with the likability of Betty Cooper, she couldn’t get anyone on her side. Everyone else didn’t believe her, saw them as trash, as the scum of the earth. (Betty secretly didn’t like those people.) Veronica Lodge, Betty’s best friend, thankfully agreed with Betty.

 

“Everyone judged me before they met me when I got here B, of course I’ll be there with you. I don’t want these teens to suffer like I did.”

 

She had thanked Veronica, and carefully asked her if she could get her boyfriend on her side. He was a co-leader of the bulldogs ~~, and probably the one that would cause the most trouble.~~ Veronica had agreed saying, “I think a good romp will do the trick.” Betty had laughed and they had parted for separate classes. Veronica had gotten Reggie to say yes, along with Archie and Moose, but the rest of the bulldogs were a little stubborn. Betty had also gotten Kevin on the welcome committee, with a “Moose will be there” he had agreed quickly.

 

What surprised Betty was this mirror news. She hadn’t been told of this new addition, and she was worried at what she would see. Subconsciously, her fingers found the just barely scabbed over indents on her hand. She lightly pushed, and before breaking the skin, she straightened her fingers onto her jeans. She had to stop doing that.

 

The bell rung and she quickly rushed to the cafeteria, knowing everyone would be going to the mirror, and she wanted to take her time in it. The big room was almost empty, maybe 50 people littered the tables, mostly in small groups. She then saw her friends all at their normal table through the windows. They rarely sat inside. She quickly went through the lunch line, grabbing a salad and other healthier things. She passed the sweets section as fast as she could. After all, her mother could see her school bank account.

 

She quickly made it outside, it was a cloudier a day, the sun barely shining through the thick clouds. Veronica scooted over for her, and closer into Reggie who just put his arm around her and sliding only a little just for comfort. Kevin looked dreamily at them, as Veronica kissed his cheek and went back to eating. Betty was really the only person to know about Kevin’s struggles. Her heart hurt for him.

 

She slid next to Veronica, across from Kevin, and diagonal to Valerie, who was sitting next to Archie. They were blatantly flirting as Veronica tried to get her attention to finish writing their most recent song. Ever since Josie left town with her dad, Veronica had joined the Pussycats to take over vocals. Melody and Val had raved about how they didn’t feel like pawns in Josie’s big plan anymore. Betty was happy it all worked out for them.

 

As the couple and flirting duo were caught up in themselves, Betty sparked up a conversation with Kevin. It was a normal lunch break. Betty relished in it. Normality was her style.

 

Later that day, during English, she raised her hand and got permission to go to the bathroom. At this time, the mirror room would be empty, and she could take her time. The common room was right by the bathrooms, and pretty close to her classroom, so it was an easy mission.

 

She went into the lounge; thankful she was right. It was empty. Across the room, in the corner, a curtain was placed. Betty quickly pulled her phone out to set a seven-minute timer, just to make sure she went back to class in time. She stepped up to it and pulled the curtain to the side. Inside, the room was dark, with sunlight from the windows streaming in. She pulled herself inside, and dropped the curtain behind her. The mirror stood against the wall, a chair in front of it. She sat in the chair, looked at herself in the reflection, and a few seconds later, Her parents came into view, holding her shoulders, but instead of the normal bored or disapproving faces, they looked proud. Smiling wide and a little shine in their eyes.

 

Betty felt like crying.

 

Then a boy stepped into view. Her parents disappeared, and she longed for them to come back, but the boy leaned down and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her chest and nuzzling his head into her neck.

 

His face was covered by a black colored fog, along with his clothing and body. The only thing that wasn’t covered was his lower arms and the top of his head. Sat on top of it was a crown like beanie. She thought it looked adorable. Under it looked like a mop of inky curls that Betty had the urge to run her fingers through. A curl fell in front of his forehead, and he disappeared. 

 

She wondered what it meant.

 

Next, her reflection disappeared completely, and an older version of herself was shown. She showed the younger Betty her palms, they were clean. Save for a few scars.

 

Then, older Betty showed young Betty a picture. It was a picture of Betty laughing, tears streaming down her face, and beside her was the same boy from before. She still couldn’t see the boy’s face, nor did she know for sure, but she felt like it was him. She could tell he was looking at her with big smile, but the thing that rattled Betty’s brain was the fact that she was in a wedding dress. Flower petals were falling around them, and she seemed so genuinely happy in the photo, that younger Betty started to tear up.

 

Older Betty disappeared, and it seemed her reel of desires was over. Betty sat there for a moment, more in shock than anything. Then her timer went off, and she had the jump scare of a lifetime. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, stopping the timer.

 

When Betty Cooper laid in bed that night, she cried.

 

Xxx

 

“I’m kind of excited for these Southsiders to come, maybe I can find a nice pretty boy who will actually want to date me, and not use me for an experiment.” Kevin said as he joined the blonde at the table. The welcoming committee, well Betty, had set up a table right by the front entrance with schedules, extra-curriculars, locker numbers, basically everything the Southsiders would need.

 

“I’m sorry Kev, I know you really liked Moose.”

 

“I know. Is it bad that I really want him to come out? I just get this feeling, that he really likes me too, but then he cites Midge and that it was a ‘one-time’ thing.”

 

“It’s not bad, its human, and you get to feel human. But, for now, I need you to stop moping and help me with keeping the chaos at bay.”

 

“Anything to get my mind off this.”

 

“I’ll call you tonight, and we can talk about it.” He nodded and helped Betty straighten some papers, waiting for the others to show. Veronica showed up a few minutes later, Reggie in tow, both of them with a little ruffled hair. (Reggie also had some lipstick on his cheek.) Betty had a knowing smile on her face as Kev mouthed to Veronica, “Tell me everything, later. “ Veronica just smirked in response, and turned, just in time for the Southsiders to make their entrance.

 

Betty hadn’t realized their were multiple gangs on the southside now. The first came in, a whiff of weed and jingle jangle following them. By the looks of their jackets they were called the Ghoulies, and Betty didn’t like them. The person who seemed to be their leader, Malachai, he had told her, looked her up and down, licked his lips, and moved away from the table. After all the ghoulies had moved on, it seemed the normal kids, who hadn’t been sucked into gang life yet, came rushing in. She recognized some of them, had a small conversation. But they seemed to be moving fast, trying to get away from whatever gang was probably coming in behind them.

 

Betty liked the next gang. They came in all black leather and dark scowls. Their jackets had no weird spikes covering them, nor did they have a weird skull on the back. These jackets were all black, some more customized than others, but they all had the same green snake patch on the back, around it read, “Southside Serpents.” For some reason, ~~Betty wanted a jacket of her own~~ Betty felt safer with this gang.

 

It might have been the way they moved. With the Ghoulies it was clear who was in charge, and who was the least of the group. With these guys, they seemed to move as one. No one towering over the other, unless you count height, and yet they still managed to scare people. Betty just smiled and moved to introduce herself, but before she could, a boy had moved to the front. He had a small smirk on his face, a toothpick between his teeth, a black curl falling down his face. With the way he commanded the room, he seemed to be the leader.

 

“Jones.” He spoke.

 

His voice was all rough timber and his breath smelled like cigarettes. Betty thought she was going to pass out. Veronica was quick to move in, Kevin and her pushing Betty behind them as they passed out papers. Archie, the caring person he was, bent own to her level and moved to catch her eye.

 

“You okay?”

 

Betty swallowed, hard, visibly and nodded. “Yeah,” her throat caught as she saw him walk by. She got a whiff of his cologne and it was even more intoxicating. “Yeah I’m good, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Archie smiled and nodded, letting her go.

 

She could feel it starting, the panic attack. She didn’t know why she was having one. She should be happy. She just met the person she was gonna spend the rest of her life with. At least she thought it was him. No, it was him. She could feel it.

 

When Betty exited the bathroom, he was standing right by her locker.

 

His locker was right next to hers.


	2. It's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty faces the boy in leather.

For two days she avoided her locker. Betty just carried her books everywhere she went; and her back was killing her. She also avoided this ‘Jones’ boy. Veronica had told her that he _was_ the leader of the Serpents. A ‘king’ of some sort. Son of FP Jones too. Even though she was curious about them, this was an investigation she didn’t want to get caught up in. That was, until Wednesday happened.

 

Wednesday marked the sixth of Monday and Wednesday Blue and Gold meetings. This one was open to all new students, including the Serpents, after a long talk with Kevin and Ethel. Ethel was nervous, Kevin was excited.

 

At exactly 2:30, the bell rung as per-usual. Betty rushed from her seat to get to the Blue and Gold in time. Out of the classroom and down the hall, she sped walked, dodging bodies and backpacks. She went to dodge Trula Twyst, who was coming out of an AP class, when she ran into a hard wall. Except it wasn’t a wall.

 

A pair of arms caught her before she could fall, and while looking at his arms, she knew it was him. She silently cursed, and looked up to her savior.

 

“S-sorry about that,” she spoke, a small tremble in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he smirked.

 

She quickly found her bearings and kept moving to the news room. She’d have to deal with her palms later.

 

When she got there, Kevin was already there, sitting in one of the desks. She would give the new students 5 minutes before starting the meeting. She had a sinking feeling that nobody else was going to show.

 

Ethel showed up. Then a girl with a pink streak in her hair and a camera around her neck.

 

Then he walked in the room.

 

The two new people started talking, and the two regulars got their articles ready to share.

 

Betty moved to shut the door, marking the beginning of the meeting, and locking out any other noise.

 

“So! Welcome to the Blue and Gold. I’m Betty Cooper, this is Kevin Keller and Ethel Muggs.” She pointed her hands to the students as she introduced them. “Would you like to introduce yourselves? Name and what you bring to the Blue and Gold would be good.”

 

“Toni Topaz, I’m hoping to be your photographer.” The girl, Toni, spoke. Betty nodded in her direction with a small smile.

 

“Jughead Jones,” he said with a sigh, “writer, reporter, whatever you want me as.” Betty worked hard to keep the tremble from her voice and the shake from her hands.

 

“Good!” She kept a smile on her face to avoid questions from Kevin later,” I am head editor, Kevin is the writer of the gossip column, and Ethel is our reporter.”

 

They both nodded in the Northsider’s direction.

 

“I’d like some of your work before I completely say your on, but if you are, Jughead, I’ll have you as a reporter with Ethel, and Toni I’ll have you as our photographer. But you do realize that means being at sports games, taking pictures of students, etcetera?”

 

Toni nodded, “Jug and I worked at the Red and Black before Southside shut down, I know the responsibilities.”

 

Betty nodded at her and moved on to Kevin and Ethel’s articles. “Unless you guys have any questions or you just want to stay to see how a meeting works, your dismissed. Get me your test work as soon as possible, it can be in a class or catch me in the halls, but besides that, your welcome to leave.” She gave them a bright grin and started to talk with other two. Toni got up to leave, but paused at the door when Jughead didn’t come with her. He shook his head as he looked at her, mouthing an ‘I’m gonna stay.’ Toni shrugged and moved through the door.

 

Kevin and Ethel left soon after, Betty keeping their articles for editing, and them leaving with their new assignments. Jughead was still in the room. She moved to the big desk toward the back of the room, ready to get a head start on her work. When she heard a chair slide, her head popped up.

 

“Jughead? The meetings over, you can leave now.” She felt like she was going to suffocate if he came any closer.

 

He slowly stalked through the aisle of chairs, his eyes looking dark.

 

~~If she was honest it was turning her on.~~

 

She quickly sat in the wheelie chair before her legs gave out.

 

Then, his gravelly voice spoke. She could tell he smoked cigarettes and now she couldn’t get the picture out of her head. “I know, but I had a question.”

 

“And what is that?” she swallowed.

 

“Have been through the mirror yet? I just wanna know if it’s worth my time.”

 

This could go multiple ways for Betty.

1, it could be a trap. He could have already gone through it and was wondering if she saw him.

2, he could be genuinely asking. If she says no, and he goes through, then he’ll know she’s been trying to avoid him.

 

**Wait**. Why _has_ she been avoiding him? Cause he’s a serpent? Because he’s from the southside? It’s not like she believed what her parents say. Betty honestly had no idea why she was doing this. With that epiphany, she answered:

 

“I have. It’s worth it.”

 

He smiled, and she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how many chapters this is gonna be, but I think maybe 2 more. Don't hold me to that.  
> Also, sorry this is so short.


	3. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead shows Betty his work, and they go for a ride.

She still didn’t know if he’d been in the mirror.

 

And it was killing her.

 

It was now Friday, and Jughead had turned in his test work to her during English. The teacher asked the class to pair up into two’s and before she could ask if she could work alone, Jughead came and sat in the desk in front of her.

 

“Hey. I figured we could work together so I could give you my work. I also don’t have any friends in this class.” He started.

 

She ~~giggled~~ chuckled at his antics and nodded. “Yeah that’s fine, I already finished the questions we were supposed to work on while he was giving us directions, so I can read your work.”

 

“I already finished too,” he had a small smile on his face. It was gonna be the death of her.

 

He handed her his work, and just by the title she could tell it was a controversial piece. It was about the stigma of the Serpents and how they weren’t bad people. How the Ghoulies were the bad ones. And honestly?

 

It was _really_ good.

 

Besides of the use of semi-colons, his work was amazing. ~~She could be biased though.~~

 

When she finished, she looked up from the paper to find him sitting sideways in his chair and playing with a lock of his hair. She had the urge to take his beanie off and run her hands through his hair. She also realized in that moment how soft it looked. She shook herself out of her thoughts and spoke, “This is _really_   good, Jug.”

 

The boy beamed, but quickly caught himself and pretended to clear his throat.

 

She felt herself dim at the loss of his smile.

 

But then the smaller smile popped onto his lips and she felt like that was her smile. She had only seen him do it for her.

 

“Thanks. I felt like you wouldn’t be mad at that.”

 

She shook her head, “No, I love it. Do you think you could re-write it a little, so it doesn’t seem like we plagiarized and then agree to posting it in the Blue and Gold?”

 

His jaw dropped a little. “U-Uh y-yeah. Yeah! Totally.”

 

It was her turn to beam. “Great! Have it to me by Monday?”

 

Before he could answer the bell rang, she looked up at the clock realizing it was time to go home, then back to him for an answer.

 

“Definitely.” She smiled again and started to pack up. He did the same, and she tried to think of something to talk about. They walked out of the classroom while dodging bodies that were trying to get out as well. Before they crossed the threshold, he grabbed her hand from behind and put a hand on the small of her back to guide her.

 

She was on fire.

 

It was over before she wanted it to be, when they stepped out of the main doors. His hand lifted from the spot on her back and out of her hand. She swallowed at the loss, but before she could clench her fist, he joined her side and grabbed her hand again.

 

She tried not to smile too big.

 

“So what’s your real name?”

 

He looked away from where they were walking and into her eyes, perking up at the question.

 

“What makes you think Jughead isn’t?”

 

“Who names their child ‘Jughead’.” He chuckled at that.

 

“Fair. But I’m not telling you my real name. It’s really bad.”

 

“It can’t be that bad! My real name is Elizabeth.”

 

“I know. It’s pretty obvious. Why do go by Betty instead of a version of Eliza?” He threw back.

 

“Because there were three other Elizabeths in Kindergarten. One had Eliza, one had Liz, and the other had Lizzie.”

 

He laughed out loud at that, and she found that she wanted to listen to the sound on replay. She smiled, “What? It’s not funny! It’s true! Why do you go by Jughead instead of literally anything else?”

 

He laughed again, not as loud but it was still wonderful. “Because my little sister named me Jughead, and it stuck.”

 

“You have a little sister?”

 

“Yeah, her name is just as bad. When she was born, I was obsessed with jellybeans, so her nickname is Jellybean.”

 

Betty barked out a laugh before quickly covering her mouth. “Sorry, not funny.” She tried not to giggle more.

 

“Your right! It isn’t funny.” He smiled at her.

 

He suddenly stopped, and that’s when she realized they were at his motorcycle. “This is me,” he chuckled.

 

Their hands unlocked, and she rolled her lips together to keep from frowning. She looked down to the ground and was about to take her leave before he asked-

 

“Do you wanna grab Pop’s?”

 

Her head snapped up, “Like right now?”

 

“I mean yeah- u-unless you had plans, cause if so we can do it another time- or not if you-“

 

“I’d love too.” She cut off his adorable rambling with a smile.

 

He smiled too, and swung his leg over the bike. Before kicking it to life, he handed her his helmet.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ve been riding since I was 12. I don’t think I need one.”

 

“Well… I’ve never ridden one.” She sheepishly admitted.

 

He smiled at her, “Well it’s your lucky day. And before you say, ‘go slow’ it’s much more dangerous if we go slow.”

 

She went to get on the back of the bike when he stood, still straddling the bike, and said, “Hold on.” He shrugged out of the leather jacket that he seemed to be glued to his back and handed it to her.

 

“Why do I need this?”

 

“The wind will hurt your arms.”

 

She nodded once and put it around her shoulders. He untied the flannel from his waist and shrugged it on. It showed off his biceps and her legs almost gave out. She put the helmet on her head, and while reaching up got a whiff of the jacket.

 

It was as intoxicating as she thought it would be.

 

It smelled of cigarette smoke, aftershave, and motor oil.

 

She wanted it in a bottle.

 

He cleared his throat, and she realized she still hadn’t gotten on the motorcycle yet. “I promise I’m a good driver. Never wrecked once.” He smirked at her as she exhaled.

 

She swallowed her fears and got on the bike. “Your gonna wanna hold on tight.” He told her before the bike roared to life. She put her hands on his shoulders, and could feel them shake with his chuckles. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were moved to wrapped around his torso. The hard planes she felt made her bite her lip to keep from saying something. She locked her fingers together, and they were off.

 

She loved riding on motorcycles.

 

~~Especially if they had really hot guys on them that she could ride with.~~

 

The soft abs she had under her fingertips weren’t helping her crush. Not that she wanted to stop it. Just that it made her more flustered.

 

She decided to focus on the ride more than that body that was controlling it. That’s also when she realized the whole school had seen ‘good’ Betty Cooper get on a motorcycle.

 

With a serpent.

 

While wearing his jacket.

 

She also realized that she didn’t happen to care.

 

The ride was over way to soon, but she was also excited to talk to Jughead more.

 

As they stepped off the bike, Jughead asked how she liked the ride.

 

“Exhilarating.” She answered. “We have to do that again.”

 

Her smile was up again, and it made her heart warm.

 

They walked inside and sat down at a window booth. Betty’s back was facing the door, so she jumped a little when the waitress glided beside them to ask for their order. Jughead chuckled and proceeded to order food for an army. Betty stared at him in awe as he rattled off the four-course meal.

 

He looked over to her and asked, “What do you want Betts?”

 

Her heart stuttered at the nickname, and it took her a second to remember her regular order. She relayed it to the waitress, and she went to go put the order in.

 

“How hungry are you?” She asked.

 

He smiled at her, “I’m always hungry Betts. That’s not even my normal order.”

 

She scoffed. “Where do you put it? You obviously don’t gain a pound.” She snapped her mouth shut.

 

“You been checking me out Cooper?”

 

She felt her cheeks go hot. She looked into her lap. With a lip bite, she answered. “Maybe.”

 

His eyes went dark.

 

The waitress came back with their milkshakes, thankfully interrupting the moment.

 

Betty moved to take a sip of her drink, “So I looked at the mirror.”

 

Her sip then went into her lungs and she coughed.

 

When her coughing subsided, Jughead had a smile on his face and his eyebrows were raised.

 

“Uh- sorry.” She apologized.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah. So the mirror?”

 

“Yeah. I was gonna ask what you saw.”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I asked first,” he smirked.

 

She sighed. “I saw- thank you-“ she cut herself off when the waitress came back with her food and the first part of Jughead’s, “you.” She muttered, then shoved a few fries into her mouth.

 

“What was that?” He narrowed his eyes at her, almost playfully.

 

As she chewed her fries, she took a second to asses him. He was looking straight into her eyes and she hadn’t realized how blue his were until this second. He had a great jawline and extremely kissable lips.

 

She put her elbows on the table and slightly leaned forward. “I said. That I saw you. I also saw us.” She raised one eyebrow as if to challenge him.

 

“Interesting.” He smirked at her, leaning forward as well. “I saw you as well.”

 

She quickly leaned back in her seat and put some more fries in her mouth. She leaned herself against the wall. He huffed with her smile on his face. “You don’t get to do that Cooper.”

 

She played innocent. “Do what?”

 

He quickly shifted himself to her side of the booth. She softly gasped with how close he pushed himself. Unconsciously, she moved forward some.

 

“Move away from me.” He quickly fitted his hands onto the sides of her face and pulled her to him. She let her self be pulled.

 

He stopped before they actually touched, but she could feel his breath fan on her lips. She realized he was waiting for her to consent to the kiss. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way to connect their lips.

 

Fireworks.

 

Once they ran out of breath and pulled apart, Betty kept her eyes closed. She sighed with a small smile on her face. It was now his smile. She felt him lean his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes to see her smile on his face.

 

She kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I know your gonna be mad at me with the ending, but I think it fits.  
> I'm also not sorry about the chapter title.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. With they way I ended it, I might make it a short story. Should I?


End file.
